welcome home
by Missus Carlikins
Summary: Lisanna returns from a job, and couch cuddling ensues. [NaLuLi; One-Shot]
**notes:** got a request for some naluli, and seeing as i'd never written the ship before i just couldn't turn it down. so this fluffy little ficlet was born.

* * *

Lisanna groaned as she shuffled through the door, dropping her pack as soon as she was inside. Her shoulders ached after lugging that all the way from the next town over, which she wouldn't have had to do if Elfman hadn't gotten them kicked off the train.

He just _had_ to start a fight with that old man.

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, trying to work out the kinks. What she wouldn't give for a hot bath and a warm mug of tea right about then.

Yet she found herself pausing in the doorway, staring into the apartment with a small frown. Something was off and she couldn't figure out what.

"Lucy?" She peered into the kitchen. "Natsu? Are you guys home?"

Silence was her only answer and her frown deepened. It wasn't like she'd never come home to an empty place before, but it _was_ unusual for them to be gone without a note. Especially when they knew she'd be coming back soon.

Maybe they'd just run out to the store.

She shook her head, rolling her shoulders and heading into the bathroom. Regardless, she didn't want to be tired and smelly when they got back.

Yet when she left the bathroom an hour later, feeling refreshed and not quite as tired, she realized the apartment was still empty. A frown teased her lips and she shuffled into the bedroom for clothes, not realizing she was hoping they were just asleep in bed until she saw they weren't. Her chest constricted and she shook her head, tugging on her pajamas and grabbing a blanket.

She missed them, a lot. It had been almost a month since she'd last seen them and she'd been looking forward to cuddling between them on the couch.

Now she had to settle for curling up alone.

She yawned, tugging the blanket tighter around her. Maybe when she woke up they'd be back.

X

"Shh."

She blinked groggily, not sure if she'd actually heard a noise. Maybe her muddled brain had imagined it.

"You shh."

No, that was _definitely_ Natsu's voice.

" _Natsu_." And that was Lucy hissing at him.

She blinked again and pushed away from the arm of the couch, glancing towards the two silhouettes by the door.

"Why are the lights off?"

"Lisanna!" She grunted as Natsu leapt on the couch, thankfully just barely missing her. "Welcome back!"

He threw his arms around her, burying his face in her stomach. She chuckled and stroked his hair, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

"Sorry we weren't here to greet you," Lucy said, dropping a bag of something next to the door. "We thought we had more time."

Lisanna smiled, reaching out a hand for her. Lucy stepped forward, dropping her hand into Lisanna's. She wanted to tug Lucy down and cuddle with her too, but Natsu was taking up all the free space.

"That's okay. I needed a nap anyways." She squeezed Lucy's fingers and bit back a yawn. "What were you guys up to?"

"We were out of food and didn't want you to come back to an empty kitchen."

She arched a brow. "It took you that long to buy a bag of groceries?"

"Well …" Lucy scratched her cheek. "We may have gotten a bit distracted on the way."

Natsu picked his head up, his smile bright. "We passed a bookstore on the way."

Lisanna laughed and shook her head, shifting into a more comfortable position. It opened space on the couch, and she tugged Lucy down to her side. Natsu shifted too, stretching out over their laps.

Lisanna smiled, warmth building in her stomach and spreading through her body. It was hard to feel anything but absolute adoration when she had her two favorite people beside her.

"I missed you," she murmured, a small smile playing at her lips.

"We missed you too." Lucy leaned close, lips brushing over her temple. Then she dropped a kiss to Natsu's forehead. "This guy complained every night about the bed having too much space."

She laughed, resting her hand on Natsu's hair. His eyes had drifted shut and she slid her hand down to rest over his heart. It beat steadily under her hand, his breathing even.

"I don't think he slept much," Lucy admitted, voice quiet.

Lisanna sighed, resting her head on Lucy's shoulder. She felt the brush of lips on her hair and she smiled, her own eyes drifting shut.

"I'm glad you're back," Lucy breathed, cheek resting against Lisanna's head.

Lisanna smiled and squeezed Lucy's fingers. The warmth she'd felt earlier had spread and her entire body was buzzing with it.

"I'm glad to be back."


End file.
